


Double the Pierce-Lopez Offsprings!

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, brittana, chaosness, it may seem crazy but they would definetly have a crazier plot in the actual show, sue sylvester is the ultimate shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Brittany and Santana is planning on having a child. However, as they are at the doctor, they somehow get confused for being best friends who both want children, which leads to both of them being pregnant at the same time. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Brittany S. Pierce, Lord Tubbington/Lady Tubbington, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Sue Sylvester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. A double impregnation

"So, what exactly is it that you want to do?" the doctor asked carefully.

Santana took Brittanys hand.

"I want to have a baby" Santana said casually.

"Me too." Brittany agreed.

The doctor smiled at them. "Both of you want a child?"

"Yeah, that's what we said." Santana replied.

"Well, okay!"

The doctor lead them through a room of different samples.

"These donors are the greatest in the whole city." he explained, "Maybe even in the whole country. We have documents of their every single feature, plus their interests if you two for some reason believe children are born with the same personality as their parents."

"Oh, I like this." Brittany said, grabbing a sample. "I don't know if this man's seed just can speak to me telepathically, but I feel like it's meant to be."

  
Santana took it from her. "Hm. Can we see the document of this dude? I don't want the child that is going to grow inside me to turn out to have some weird behaviour in their genes."

"Oh, of course."

The doctor grabbed a document, and Santana grabbed it quickly.

"Okay, this dude looks fine. Britt, you're bisexual, what do you think?"

"He has a very nice set of hair." Brittany said, "But wait... it says he works with training dogs. No... I can't-"

"What's wrong with training dogs?" the doctor asked, offended.

"Brittanys family has raised cats for multiple years." Santana growled, "How dare you come here and give us a dog-lover as a potential sperm donor!"

"Lord and Lady Tubbington just had kittens." Brittany said, "Though, I suspect Lady has been cheating, because one kitten was a calico. They have already too much drama as there is, I can't add this."

"Okaay..." the doctor mumbled. "Well, you can take as much time you want."

  
Santana and Brittany looked around for a while.

"What about this one?" Brittany suggested, "It says he is very healthy."

"Yeah, but Britt." Santana said, "Remember that we agreed i'm the one who's gonna carry the child? This man has the ugliest nose I have ever seen and mixed with my handsome genes, the child could potentially look like me but with a potato for a nose!"

"What about this one?" Brittany asked. She showed a picture of a man that looked exactly like Santana, only a man. "He's very handsome."

"Brittany, that's the creepiest thing I have seen in my entire life."

"Oh, just like this one I found." Brittany showed a picture of a blonde man, who looked like a genderswapped version of her. "He looks like someone I know."

"Brittany..." Santana said slowly. "Can I see it?"

  
Brittany handed it over. Santana stared at it for a long time. Then she grinned.

"Oh... this... this is perfect."

"I hear happiness!" the doctor giggled, walking over to them. He glanced at the document Santana was holding. "Oh, Bruce S. Pringsteen, huh?"

"What does the S stand for?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, I think."

"Well, I have decided." Santana announced. "This Bruce S guy is the one."

"It doesn't say anything about dogs here, so I approve." Brittany said.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes, I am very sure." Santana replied.

"Well, then... shall we get going?"

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes! We have an appointment that's open right now."

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks. 

"Alright." Santana said. "The sooner i'm impregnated the better!"

  
As she followed the doctor, Brittany stayed and stared at the document of the man who looked like a genderswapped Santana.

"I don't think you're creepy." she said. "But Santana decides. You remind me of her a lot."

"Talking to papers, are we?"

It was another doctor, walking into the room.

"I know he can't hear me, but he reminds of a certain someone." Brittany explained.

"I heard from Dr. Flannel you and the woman who just walked away both want a child."

"Yes, we're-"

"Well, that is just friendship goals!"

Brittany didn't know how she was supposed to react to this, so she just shrugged.

"So, you think that man is hot?" the other doctor asked.

"Yeah, he reminds me of-"

"Would you pick him as the father of your child?"

"If I were to choose, then yes, most likely."

"Great. Another woman cancelled her appointment, so I have one open right now if you want to just... you know, go."

Brittany frowned. "Sure, what shall I do?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there." the other doctor said and lead her away.

_Okay, let us have a little voice over. I don't know why, but the author of this just thought it would be fun I guess. It's Santana! It's been a while, huh. And now, here I am ready to get impregnated by a random guy's seamen. It's only a coincidence he resembles my wife. Ever since we heard about Rachel being a surrogate to Lady Hummel and his husband, we talked a lot about having children. It was a bit hard to plan it out, especially since we had this huge pandemic thing going on. But the only good thing about an epidemic crisis is that a lot of people cancel their appointments. Which means that I could get the chance of being a mother much sooner. Oh, I can already picture my daughter. Atleast, I hope it's a girl. Please, random guy's sperm. Have female chromosones!_

  
_My name is Brittany and I am going to be a mother. Unless Santana gets abducted by aliens and have an alien baby. That happened in a game I played and I sent the baby back to their planet. It felt right to do that. I don't know what this doctor is going to do with me, or whatever was meant with "friendship goals". But I am too kind to ask. It might be a sensitive subject._

Brittany and Santana were done at the same time and met in the lobby.

"Hey, babe." Santana greeted, "My lady parts feel very weird right now, but we will see if i'm pregnant by the end of the week."

"Well, my lady parts feel pretty normal so I can drive." Brittany shrugged.

Santana giggled and wrapped her arms around her wife.

  
As they were driving home, they were discussing their friends.

"I can't believe they picked Rachel of all people to be their surrogate." Santana said.

"Yeah, her dads seemed to easily get her to the world without one." Brittany replied.

Santana frowned. "Britt. They did have a surrogate."

"Wait, wasn't she adopted at birth?"

"I don't know, I don't really care."

  
"I wonder how Quinn is doing." Brittany said, changing the subject. "Is she and Puck a thing or not?"

"It's been years." Santana shrugged. "Who knows what they are."

"I wonder how it goes with Sue's plan to get Quinn and Rachel together."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you remember our wedding gift? She said she was gonna find a new pair to get together."

"Oh yeah..."

Suddenly, Santana chuckled. "I feel like if we had been broken up, she definetly would've had a cult in her hurt locker dedicated to us."

"I'm jealous of Klaine." Brittany said, "They must be so lucky to have their faces all over the walls."

Santana snickered.

As they got home, Santanas phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said, picking it up. "Uh... how the fuck did you get my number? Yeah, okay, sorry. Uh-huh? Yeah, sounds fun. How did you know- yes, I know, but that's a bit creepy. Of course, we're free this week anyways. No homophobes to kill this week, no ma'am. Well, we are gonna watch the Tony's, but not with the others. We're just tired. Alright. Bye."

"Who was it?" Brittany asked.

"The vice president of the United States."

* * *

Sue Sylvester sat in her office. She was staring at a picture of Mckinley High, the place she worked in for so many years. She didn't believe it, but that school had actually suceeded in being one of the greatest in the country. They would celebrate it in a week with all the old glee club members. The question was who she was gonna call for.

"Hey, Robin." Sue said, glancing at her daughter. "Mommy doesn't know which old fart she is going to call first. Can you come over here choose for me?"

"But I can't read, mommy." Robin admitted.

"That's okay, just press whatever bunch of letters you think is the prettiest."

Robin scanned through Sue's list of people and pointed at the first name that interested her.

"Ah, Santana Lopez! Good choice. She and Brittany S. Pierce is my favorite one true pairing. They wouldn't be together if it weren't for me."

"What's a one true pairing, mom?"

"A couple that's together because of my brilliant schemes of getting them up. Now, I put these two on the cheerios back when I was a cheerleading coach, and they fell instantly in love."

  
Santana and Brittany had a business number, but Sue Sylvester was the vice president of the United States. She could easily get their private number. She could've easily gotten it without being in such high position, too. But now, it was time to make a call.

After someone answered the phone, Sue Sylvester spoke.

"Hello, Miss Lopez. Guess who. Are you seriously suprised that I know your number? Now, Santana, would you and Brittany like to come to Mckinley to celebrate the sucess of it by dancing to 'I lived'? Good. It's good to get all of that out of the system when you're planning on getting pregnant- Oh, i'm Sue Sylvester, I know everything. Anyway, it's this saturday, are you free then? Or are you busy killing some of those homophobes you seem to have as a job? By the way, Rachel Berry is nominated for a Tony and Will Schuester for whatever reason invited me over to his house to see her on TV. Oh, how come? Yeah, okay. Just don't eat too much chips, the baby that's not developed in your uterus yet can get extremly gassy by it. Goodbye."

* * *

Brittany and Santana settled down to watch the Tony awards.

"Sue said I should not eat chips." Santana said. "Apparently the undeveloped child in my uterus can get gassy."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Brittany replied, "Listen to me, i'm a total genius. We eat as much chips as we like."

"I agree."

The announcer was starting to call up the nonimees.

"...and lastly, Rachel Berry in Jane Austen sings!"

"God, she looks like she is about to get into labor like, right now." Santana said. "Though, to be fair, she always looks like that."

"And the winner is..." the announcer said, "...Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings!"

Santana and Brittany applauded.

"Oh no, we are never going to hear the end of this." Santana said.

* * *

"And the winner is... Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings!"

Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kitty, and a bunch of others were gathered in someones living room. As they heard this, they were all ecstatic.

Rachel went up on stage and started to thank a bunch of people, including her friends at Mckinley High. It was overwhelming and cute. Though, just as she was done, and walked down the stage, Kurt noticed how she was holding her belly tighter, as if it hurt.

"Blaine..." he said slowly, "You don't think..."

"...oh, if the crowd wonders why Rachel and her husband suddenly ran off..." the announcer on TV said, "...well, it turns out someone's water just broke!"

"Oh my god!" Blaine screamed, "Oh my...!"

Kurt just jumped up and down. "We are gonna be dads! We are gonna be dads! I can't wait! We gotta go! W-we gotta-"

"We need to message every single person we know on the planet about this!" Blaine yelled.

"Do not sing Bohemian Rhapsody while she's giving birth." Mercedes said.

"How was it even possible for Quinn to do that?" Artie asked, "That's all i'm wondering."

Kurt was calling his dad. "Hi! Dad! Yes! You saw the TV? Yes! We're gonna be fathers! I'm so excited!"

  
"Guys, we're going! We'll message you later!" Blaine announced, running out with Kurt.

"Oh, this will be so freaking exciting." Tina said.


	2. New additions to the families

Kurt and Blaine ran inside the hospital.

"Where is she?" Kurt shouted, "Where are you keeping her?"

"Who the fuck are you?" the receptionist asked.

The men looked deeply offended.

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine said, "Kurt Hummel! Come on!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're here for Rachel Berry. She's carrying our child."

"Oh, Rachel Berry is in a labor room right now."

"Great!" Blaine said, "Where is that?"

"Do you have permission to be there?"

Kurt and Blaine looked like they couldn't believe anything this receptionist was saying.

"We are the parents of the child that Rachel Berry is delivering." Blaine informed sternly.

Suddenly, Jesse St. James ran into the lobby.

"Kurt! Blaine! There you are!" he yelled.

"How's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Fine, but she is going into the delivery room any time now!" 

The three of them ran away, towards where Rachel was.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed, running into the room.

"Hi, boys." Rachel said. She looked to be a bit loopy.

"How are you?" Kurt asked.

"And how's the baby?" Blaine added.

"The baby is coming soon..." Rachel mumbled. "The nurses gave me some medication so I feel like i'm hallucinating. Is this real life?"

"We're gonna prepare to move to the delivery room." a doctor said. 

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. They held each others hands.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"More than ready." Kurt replied.

* * *

Brittany and Santana drove to the hospital. 

"Brittany, do you have the gift?"

"Yeah, it's in the backseat."

Santana glanced at the backseat, where there was indeed a wrapped gift.

"Was the baby born today or yesterday?" Brittany asked.

"Who cares, it was like, in the middle of the night." Santana said. "When they celebrate the kids birthday it would most likely be today."

They parked the car and walked into the hospital.

"Oh, hi!"   
It was Mercedes. She walked up and hugged them.

"How is everyone?" Brittany asked.

"They are all very well." Mercedes informed.

"Can you tell us the important part?" Santana asked. "Boy or girl?"

Mercedes smiled. "I think the most important part is what Kurt and Blaine decided to name the child. Seriously. The name is something else."

Brittany and Santana exhanged looks.

"Well, i'm off." Mercedes said. "Good luck."

  
They met Blaine in the hallway.

"Hi!" Blaine said, shaking with excitement.

"So this is how someone who just became a father looks like." Brittany said, stroking Blaine's hair.

"Yeah, it's unreal." Blaine admitted. "I still can't believe it. She's so perfect."

"She?" Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"Yeah!"

Blaine lead them to a room. He hushed them as he opened it. 

Inside was Rachel lying on a bed talking to her husband, and Kurt sitting on a chair with a little baby.

"Hi...!" they all said quietly.

"So this is what happens when you mix Kurt and Blaine." Santana said, looking at the baby.

"She looks like both of you." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that was possible." Rachel said. "You should've heard her when she just got out. She screamed exactly like Kurt, it was creepy."

"I think she is perfect." Blaine said.

"What's her name?" Brittany asked. "Mercedes said the name was something else."

Rachel and Jesse started to grin, as Kurt stood up. 

"Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez." he announced, "Meet our beautiful daughter, Dalton."

"Dalton?" Santana asked with a stern face. 

"Yes, Santana." Blaine said in an offended tone. "Dalton Rachel Susan Hummel-Anderson."

"Susan as in Susan Sylvester?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Santana." Kurt said, sounding just as offended. "Sue helped us get back together, and while she did that in a very creepy way, we have to thank her."

"Well, I find the name to be perfect." Brittany said, "It's the most Klaine name I have ever heard."

"We thought so, too!" Rachel said. "So cheesy, but so perfect."

"I still think the name is weird." Santana admitted, "But i'll admit that it really fits for a child who has these two as her dads."

"You want to hold her?" Kurt asked.

Santana nodded, and sat herself down. Kurt carefully placed Dalton in her arms.

"What would her name be if she was a boy?" Brittany asked.

"Finn, of course." Kurt shrugged. 

"And Alfredo as a middle name." Blaine said.

"Do you know what I would want to name my son?" Jesse asked, looking at Rachel. "Melchior."

"Melchior?" Rachel asked. "Is that a german name?"

"Yeah! From Spring Awakening, you know that musical?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Brittany sat herself next to Rachel. "How was it giving birth?"

Rachel shrugged. "I managed."

"Yeah, mostly because she had a lot of painkillers on her and Kurt and Blaine just sung a bunch of show tunes while she was delivering." Jesse explained.

"Yes, and I was more focused on telling them to shut up with their singing than how much it hurt." Rachel giggled.

"So you would do it again?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, totally."

"That's good news for me." Jesse said. "Just tell me when you're ready to get pregnant again, because I am very on board with being a father." 

"Oh, Jesse..." Rachel chuckled, and kissed him.

  
"Santana, you have been staring at our child in silence for a long time." Blaine said. 

"I know..." Santana said, "It's just... I feel like when I hold her, I feel... safe. I just want to protect her and take care of her, you know?"

"Yes." Kurt said, "We are her parents, we know most of all."

"Brittany, I can't wait to be a mother." Santana said.

Everyone went silent.

"Wait..." Blaine said, "Santana, are you pregnant?"

"Not yet." Santana admitted, "But hopefully soon..."

"She got impregnated yesterday with a boy that looked like me." Brittany explained. Everyone looked slightly confused.

"Anyway." Santana said, "We are on our ways to become parents!"

Everyone cheered.

"We gotta go now." Brittany explained, "But congratulations on the baby, and here's a gift."

"Ohh, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I found it in our car."

"Bye!" Santana said, doing a little wave to Dalton who now was staring confused at her from Blaines arms.

That saturday, all the old Glee kids would come to Mckinley High School. It was a celebration for how well it had performed for the last five years. 

Santana had tried to look once every day if she was pregnant. Nothing had happened yet. It was just an hour before they had to take the train to Lima. Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Still nothing." she sighed.

"Give it time." Brittany said, "Wait until your period is atleast 1 week late. It's only 6 days late."

"How do you know my menstrual cycle?"

"I know everything. I'm Brittany."

She was eating a bunch of apples.

"Honey, why are you eating apples?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. I just have a huge craving for it."

Santana thought nothing of it, and then they had to go to the train station.

Everyone stood outside the auditorium at William Mckinley High School. Seriously, everyone. They were waiting for when they were going in.

"I don't know if I can leave Dalton in her stroller out here." Kurt said, "What if we just take her on stage?"

"We can't dance with a baby?" Blaine said.

"But if we leave her here, she can get kidnapped!"

"Oh porcelain, this is a school!"

That was the voice of Sue Sylvester.

"I promise you that your child that looks exactly like a mixture of both of you which is a bit creepy will not get kidnapped because you leave it alone for 1 and a half minutes."

"Plus i'm here!" Becky announced. 

"Yes, and Becky is an excellent bodyguard." Sue said. "Gentlemen, I am the vice president of the United States. Your little lovechild will be absolutely safe."

  
Kurt and Blaine gave their daughter a worried glance, but they smiled.

"So, the half of Brittana." Sue said to Brittany, "Where is your lovely wife?"

"She's in the bathroom." Brittany replied.

"Is she, now? Is she pregnant yet?"

"No, not yet." 

Just then, Santana walked out of the bathroom. Sue squinted at her.

_Just why is Santana smiling like that? She smiles weirdly. The only reasons to have that kind of smile is either when you had sex with your soulmate, or when you find out something you want to find out. Santana's soulmate is obviously her ditzy blonde wife, and therefore she could not have sex in the bathroom. Now, what is something she wants to find out? Oh... oh? Oh my godness, she is definetly pregnant! She is definetly going to tell Brittany. Right now? Oh wait, yeah... I can see it, she doesn't want to tell when everyone is around._

_Wait... something is up with Brittany, too. She looks like herself, but it's like she has a secret. A secret she herself doesn't even know about. Okay, that sounds exactly like Brittany, nevermind._

  
They had started to sing "I lived" inside the auditorium. Kurt and Blaine really was all energized, they even did a large rear bump with each other as they walked onto stage. Brittany and Santana didn't have a big solo or anything this time. They were just gonna dance and do some backup vocals, and don't walk in until the end.

They were now alone. It was just any second before they would make their entrance.

"Hey..." Santana said, and digged something out of her pocket. "Look what I got."

She held up a pregnacy test in front of Brittany. Brittany took a quick glance at it. It was positive.

"Are you..." Brittany mumbled, smiling brightly. Santana nodded. 

They didn't have time for a hug, because it was their cue to walk into stage.

  
Brittany and Santana sang and danced on stage with all of their old friends and new friends. Even Will Schuester's ex wife was there for whatever reason. Santana and Brittany danced and sang because they were happy to be with their friends. But they also had another reason to be happy now... a much bigger reason.

  
They left the song and dance celebration earlier than everyone else. Brittany's family let them stay overnight. And they had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Klaine's baby is made up by my friend, who's name is "the_book_of_asoue" on ao3!


	3. Family reunion

Brittany and Santana arrived at the Pierce residence. They were greeted by Brittany's mother, Whitney Pierce.

"Hi, i'm so happy you're here!" Whitney exclaimed. "Your dad's in the bathroom and your sister is in the kitchen making dinner, but they'll come out soon too."

Brittany's little sister, Pauline Pierce, just turned 18. She was alike Brittany in many ways, though with a few exceptions. Brittany was a cheerleader, while Pauline played soccer. Brittany was a mathemathical genius, and it turned out Pauline actually was a genius at cooking. She didn't know how, but every time she cooked it just got... right. She didn't really think (though, that was a common trait for the Pierce family), but just did.

"Hi!" Pauline shrieked as Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen. "I've missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you, too!" Brittany replied. 

"Gosh, you have really grown." Santana commented. "I remember the first time I saw you, Paulie, you were not older than seven."

"How's the kittens?" Brittany asked, "I know Lady Tubbington has been cheating with the the neighbour cat."

"That's why I named the calico kitten Mr. Spot." Pauline explained, "So he'll know he can't take the heiritage after Lord Tubbington's passing."

"Yeah, who will take the heiritage?" Brittany asked, "That leaves two kittens left."

"You didn't hear it from me..." Pauline whispered, "...but I think it's Prince Tubby. Princess Tabby is too fragile."

"Prince Tubby, Princess Tabby and Mr. Spot." Santana said. "This family is wonderful with their names."

  
Just as they sat down at the table, Pierce Pierce stumbled into the room.

"I'm back from the bathroom!" he announced. He glanced at Brittany and Santana. "Honey, did we adopt a child?"

"No!" Whitney replied, "Honey, Brittany and Santana is visiting from New York."

"Oh!" Pierce exclaimed. "We had twins?"

"What? We have Brittany, and Santana is her wife!"

"So if Brittany has a wife, and I have a wife... who is Pauline's wife?"

"Pauline is 18 and in high school! She doesn't have a wife!"

  
Santana giggled. "I love this family."

"Where's your own family?" Pierce asked. "Are you an orphan?"

"My family lives in Lima Heights, we're visiting them for a while tomorrow." 

"And we have a lot to tell them!" Brittany added, putting a hand on Santana.

  
A while after eating, Santana had to use the bathroom. Just as she left, Brittany took a bite of an apple.

"Since when do you eat apples?" Whitney asked.

"I don't know." Brittany admitted. "I've just been craving them lately."

Her mother suddenly gasped.

"Mom, are you choking?" Pauline asked.

"No... I just realised something."

"What?" everyone around the table asked.

"When I was pregnant with you, Brittany, I craved a lot of apples. And you remember what I craved when I was pregnant with Pauline?"

"Apples." Brittany shrugged.

"And what are you craving now, sweetie?" Whitney asked seriously.

"Apples?"

"Brittany, I think it's very possible that you are pregnant."

Brittany's jaw dropped. "That's impossible."

"Didn't you say you and Santana went to the doctor the other week-"

"Yes, but..."

Brittany suddenly looked like she was thinking very hard.

"Well, while Santana was getting impregnated, another doctor took me to a room and..."

"Britt." Pauline said, "Did you cheat on Santana with a doctor?"

"What? No? The doctor just... put something in me. I didn't know why, but... maybe i'm pregnant now?"

"That's how women get pregnant?" Pierce asked, confused. "I always thought it was when a man and a woman had-"

"Okay!" Pauline and Brittany exclaimed in unison.

Right then, Santana came back.

"Oh, what are we talking about?" she asked teasingly.

"Sex." the whole Pierce family said together without blinking.

"How nice. Brittany, were I a guest in your fondue for two episode today?"

"Oh yeah!" Brittany exclaimed. "Yes, I mean... we have big news to tell the world... I mean, if you want to tell."

"What if..." Santana said, taking Brittany's hand. "Instead of telling the world, we just give them small hints. They will explode."

"Oh my god, that's genius!"

As they were doing the dishes, Whitney slipped something under Brittany's hand. It was a pregnacy test.

"Try it before you do your talkshow." she whispered. Brittany nodded.

_Foudue for two! Fondue for two!_   
_That's some hot dish!_   
_Foundue for two!_

"Hi, and welcome back to foundue for two." Brittany said to the camera. "I'm here with my beautiful wife Santana."

"And we have some positive news." Santana added.

"Two positives, actually." Brittany said. This made Santana frown. 

"Mrrow!" Lord Tubbington meowed.

"No, the positive news are not about your kittens." Brittany muttered, "Shut up about them."

Lord Tubbington looked very bored, as a cat usually does.

"Sorry. Lord Tubbington recently became a father and naturally his whole world is about his kittens now."

"Just like our dear friends Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Santana said. "Their daughter is like, 6 days old, and they can not shut up about her."

A bunch of pictures were shown on screen, all showing Kurt and Blaine with their little Dalton. 

"Let's hope we're not going to be like that." Brittany said. "You know... if we ever have kids. I mean any of us, like it can me that carries the babies or it could be you..."

Santana was confused by now.

"Anyway, we will see you next time on fondue for two!" Brittany announced to the camera, "Bye!"

  
That night, Brittany got up to brush her teeth when her mom sneaked up to her.

"So?" she asked, "Did you take the test?"

"I did." Brittany said.

"So... are you pregnant?"

Brittany spit out her toothpaste and looked herself in the mirror.

"Yes." she said casually.

"What?" Whitney exclaimed. "Brittany, come back here! You're pregnant!"

"Yes, but I gotta get back to my room-"

"Have you told Santana?"

"No. She's already overwhelmed by her own pregnancy."

"Santana's pregnant, too?"

"Yeah."

Whitney looked like she had a lot to process.

"Who's the fathers?" she asked, "You know that?"

"Oh, Santana picked a man who looked like me as her donor. I don't know mine. I found a man that looked like Santana, and a doctor said me and Santana had friendship goals and then took me to a room and put something inside me and now I guess i'm pregnant."

"I see..."

  
Whitney hugged Brittany.

"It's a little different, but i'm going to look on the bright side. I'm getting two grandchildren!"

"You sure do!" 

"Aww, this is gonna confuse the heck out of your father, but I don't care!"

"I love you, mom." Brittany giggled.

"I love you, too."

Brittany and Santana woke up in the morning. 

"Oh, I have three missed calls from Tina." Brittany said. "I wonder what she wants."

"Okay, but hurry up and call her." Santana said, "I had a very arousing dream last night and I want to live it out before breakfast."

  
Brittany smirked at her, and called Tina up.

  
"Hi!" Tina said before Brittany even could speak. "Finally, you're speaking!"

"Hi, Tina. What's up?" 

"So I want to talk about Fondue for two."

Tina was a devoted fan to Founde for two, so this wasn't something unusual for her.

"As you know I am a devoted fan of fondue for two."

"Yes, they just said that in the describing sentence over."

"Britt, I am just going to go straight on it..." Tina said slowly. "Are you or Santana with child?"

Brittany was silent.

"I know you were just trying to hint about, but I know it's because one of you actually are pregnant and you just wanted to hide it."

"But Tina..." Brittany said slowly, "You know there's a possibility both of us are pregnant?"

"Wait, what?"

"I gotta go, Tina. Santana and I are going to have sex and it's going to be awesome. Bye!"

Santana had undressed under the blanket and gave her wife a flirty pose.

"Nice excuse." she said. "Saying both of us may be pregnant. That can confuse them out."

"Yeah..." Brittany said, before happily jumping back to bed.


	4. Apple flavoured pepsi max

Brittany and Santana sat in the car and were on their way to Lima Heights to visit Santana's parents. 

"Can you turn on the radio?" Santana asked. "Whatever song comes first is the song that we will remember when we tell our child about how we were on the way to their grandparents the first time after we got to know I was pregnant."

Brittany nodded and turned on the radio. The first song echoed through the car.

_"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling!_   
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly!"_

"Oh, no." Santana muttered. "I just got this song out of my head!"

"I saw a ship edit with us with this song." Brittany said. "It was cute."

"Ok... put on the channel that plays old songs."

_"Seven little girls_   
_sitting in the backseat_   
_kissing and a'huggin with Fred_   
_I said 'why don't one of you come up and sit beside me_   
_and this is what the seven girls said:"_

"You're telling me you can fit seven girls and a boring boy named Fred in a backseat?" Santana asked. "God, that must be one special car."

Brittany switched between channels that played all kinds of songs.

_"Last night I heard my mama singing a song!_   
_O-oh-wee, chirpy chirpy cheep cheep!_   
_Woke up this morning and my mama was gone!_   
_Oh-oh-wee, chirpy chirpy cheep cheep, chirpy chirpy cheep cheep, cheep!"_

_"99 luftballons!"_

_"Video killed the radio star! Video killed the radio star!"_

"You know, that song is just about someone murdering a poor radio star with a video." Brittany said.

"Oh well." Santana shrugged, "We're almost there now, you can turn off the radio."

They pulled up the car at the house where Santana grew up.

  
"Santana!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed, "Mi hija! How are you?"

"I'm very happy, mom." Santana replied, hugging her. "I finally get to see you again after the government forced us to stay at home."

"There's my girl!" Mr. Lopez exclaimed. "You caught any more homophobes on the loose?" 

"You bet I did! Still, I wish I could've caught abuela."

"Wait, but abuela came to our wedding." Brittany said.

"Yeah, but i'm talking about my other abuela." Santana explained. "Remember that abuela who tried to sell me and who called me garbage face? The abuela that came to our wedding was the nice abuela who I looked up to."

"You have too many abuelas. I only have two myself, but I call one grandma and the other one I just call 'you', because it would be mean to call her grandma too."

  
They were eating lunch there, and everything was going smoothly. Brittany gave Santana some smug looks.

"Should we..." she whispered.

"Soon." Santana said.

"So, we heard about your friends Kurt and Blaine." Mrs. Lopez said, "They have a daughter?"

"Yeah!" Brittany and Santana almost said in unison.

"They named her Dalton." Santana snorted, "After their school."

"That sounds very cute!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed.

"We would name our baby something cuter." Brittany said. "Like Santittany."

"Nooo!" Santana giggled. "Not that old nickname, ugh."

While Brittana was busy giggling, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez looked at them with curiousity.

"So, you two have talked about the possibility of getting children?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Oh, not only that." Santana said. She took Brittany's hand. "We went to the doctor the other week and... well, picked out a sperm donor."

"So you're pregnant?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "Or, who's pregnant?"

"I am." Santana and Brittany said in unison, before looking at each other in confusion.

  
"Wait, Brittany..." Santana said, "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're not pregnant."

"Yes, I am. Mom made me take a test yesterday."

Santana looked like this was the most unbelievable thing her wife had ever said.

"I didn't say anything, but after the doctor took you away, another doctor came to me and asked if I wanted to be pregnant with the man who looked like you's sperm. I didn't understand that the question meant exactly that, but now I am pregnant, so."

"So, both of you are pregnant?" asked a confused Mr. Lopez.

"Yeah." Brittany shrugged.

"This came as a suprise to me too, dad." Santana said.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, "I can get rid of the baby if you only want one."

Santana was silent for a moment.

Then, after a minute of silence she said: "No."

"No?" Brittany repeated.

"No, keep the baby, Britt. This came as a shock to me, but... you know what this means?"

"That we are going to be presidents of the club for catladys and lesbians?"

"What? No!"

Santana walked up to her wife. "It means that... in a way, we're having twins."

"Dios mio!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed, "Looks like we are going to be grandparents for two!"

They all had a group hug.

  
After they had lunch, it was time for Brittany and Santana to get back to New York. They had taken the train to Lima, but they had left Brittany's car there from their last trip, and so they decided to drive all the way back. That was good, since they really needed to talk.

"So your sperm donor was the genderbent me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. I bet he would give me sweet lady kisses as a man." 

"I'm creeped out, but flattered for your taste, honey."

  
They drove for a while and listened to some songs on the radio. After an hour or so, they had to stop for gas.

"I want some pepsi." Brittany said. "Pepsi Max with an apple taste."

"I thought only fanta had apple tastes?" Santana commented.

"But i'm Brittany." Brittany concluded and walked into the store. Santana only smiled, knowing that was something very normal for her wife to say. And there would probably be apple flavoured pepsi max in the store, because Brittany doesn't lie.

As Santana filled the car with gas, she noticed a shadow further away. She figured it was probably from the trees, but... this shadow didn't look like any tree. It was moving towards her, too.

In seconds, the shadow was next to hers.

"Hello, Santana." said a familiar voice.

  
"Sue." Santana chuckled. "You always have a way of just appearing out of thin air."

"Yeah, I was just around." Sue explained, "You had a nice visit in Lima?"

"Yep."

"Have some fun news you want to share with the vice president of America?"

  
Santana smirked. "Well..."

"Tell me..." Sue said, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I like gossip."

"Oh, I know you do."

"So tell me something."

Santana sighed. "What are you doing here, Sue?"

"Well, since you won't tell me anything about yourself, I will ask you something... Around spring 2013, did you and Quinn Fabray share a room at the hotel?"

"If you mean Mr. Schue's wedding, then... yeah, I think we did."

"Yeah? So Quinn has slept with women before."

Santana frowned. "Define 'slept'."

"Oh, you know fully well how I mean, I want to ask you if you have been intimate with Quinn Fabray in a hotel room."

"Yes. Yes, we had a one night stand. We were drunk. It was fun. But nothing more but that."

"Obviously not."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany had just walked out of the store with an apple flavoured pepsi max. She didn't even question about Sue's precense.

"Hello, Britt." Sue said, "I was just asking your wife over here about her one night stand with Quinn Fabray."

"Oh, did she taste like green apples washed with holy water to you too?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, we didn't kiss..." Santana said, "We just... ran into a hotel room and went right on it."

"Wait, you kissed her?" Sue asked, suprised.

"Yeah, I made out with everyone in the school." Brittany shrugged. "I have a perfect record."

"Does this mean you made out with one Rachel Berry too?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, it happened one time. Rachel didn't want to mention it to anyone, because the reason she made out with me was for me to keep a secret of hers."

"A secret, eh?"

"It was 11 years ago now..." Brittany said, "Oh, how times have changed."

Sue walked up to Brittany. "Could you... tell me her secret?"

"I don't know, because she promised me to not say anything. But then again, it was 11 years ago and her secret probably won't matter now."

"Say it, Britt." Santana said. "What could sophomore year Berry hide that would have any impact today?"

"Well, Rachel's secret was that she really wished she was wearing Quinn Fabray's cheerios uniform. Not mine, not any other cheerios. Just... Quinn's. And she kept this a secret because she and Quinn were enemies."

Sue smiled. "Brittany S. Pierce, you have just helped me more than you will ever think."

Brittany shrugged, as she and Santana got back into the car. They waved Sue off and continued to drive.

  
Sue brought up a walkie talkie from her pocket. "Becky, are you there?"

"Yes, miss vice president." Becky replied back.

"I just got to know some very useful information from one Brittana." Sue explained, grinning. "I want you to find Quinn Fabray's old cheerios uniform and send it away to Mrs. Berry-St. James's residence, along with some apples cleaned in holy water."


	5. Gay vibes at the party

"Brittany, hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Santana and Brittany were invited to Rachel's house for a party or something. They had only gotten home from Lima two days before.

"Do you know who's coming to the party?" Brittany asked.

"Well..." Santana replied, and started to count on her fingers. "Besides us, I think Kitty is there. She invited Marley... and then I think one of the twins comes...? You remember those twins who were cheerios?"

"Yeah, Madison and Mason."

"Yes, one of them is coming, I don't know who though. Then... Quinn comes, I think. Puck, too. Then... Artie maybe comes, i'm not sure. After that it's just some of Jesse's friends."

"How about Kurt and Blaine?"

"I think they wanted to stay home and spend time with their little miracle a bit more, but it's possible they show up later."

Santana was one of those people who just knew stuff, like who is going to show up at parties. It could be a skill she unlocked because she was popular in high school, but it could also be that she just had general superpowers. Brittany had only known Santana since they were freshmen in high school, but she was convinced her wife was just as awesome before that, too.

  
They were in the car on their way to the party.

"Should we tell them?" Brittany asked.

"Only if neccessary." Santana said, "Like, if the party's boring or if I just feel like taking attention from Berry."

"Sounds very good. I'm happy to meet Quinn again. The unholy trinity is reunited."

"Yeah. I know we were like, friends, in high school, but that was mostly because of Sue and the cheerios. Also, we kind of drifted apart after you and I became a thing."

"You and I were always a thing, Sanny."

Santana smiled. She and Brittany were adults now, but sometimes they could go back to call each other childish nicknames like "Sanny" and "Britt-Britt". It was only ok for them to call each this, though. It was okay for others to call them things like "Satan" and "Britt", but nothing else.

  
They parked their car outside. Before walking up to the front door, they saw Quinn being hugged by Rachel.

"I always felt like Quinn was into women more than men." Brittany said, "But my gaydar could be broken."

"Your gaydar is definetly not broken, sweetie." Santana answered, "Quinn is just a mystery. It's not like Berry, who's hecking obvious."

  
The girls started to think about when they met Sue Sylvester at the gas station some days ago. Brittany had admitted that she had made out with Rachel once to keep Rachel's secret of wanting to wear Quinn's uniform. They couldn't help but wonder if it was still like that now, 12 years later.

  
"Hi!" Rachel squeaked, hugging Santana and Brittany. "Welcome. You can hang off your coats here."

"What coats?" Santana asked, "It's summer."

"Oh, uh... yeah, but you know, standard greeting. Come in!"

Rachel smiled awkwardly at them.

They went upstairs where the party was supposed to be. Everyone Santana mentioned was there.

Artie was over by the drinks and talked to one of Jesse's friends. Kitty was chatting with Marley and Madison. Puck tried to dance with Quinn, but there was no music so what did they even dance to? Lastly was Jesse, making out passionately with his wife.

"Good party." Brittany said. "Where's the apples?" 

Santana took her hand and decided to walk around the room to greet everyone and catch up. 

"Hey, Artie!"

"Why, hello, Brittana." Artie greeted them. "What's up?"

"We're wondering what this party is really about." Santana said. "I feel like Rachel is going announce something and that's why she's gathered us."

"Duh." Artie giggled. "Also, did you hear Rachel got a cheerios uniform in her mail?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, apparently someone heard she wanted to have a cheerios uniform and got her a 'special' one in the mail."

"Special as in someone she knows wore it?" Brittany asked.

"I guess." Artie shrugged. "Question is who."

"Which old cheerio would Rachel most likely care about?" Santana asked.

The three of them were silent for a minute before coming to the conclusion.

"Quinn." all three said in unison.

"Who would even know which uniform was Quinn's?" Brittany asked. "I don't even know mine."

"Sue would." Santana said. "You think she would send it?"

"In that case, why?" Artie asked.

"We did meet Sue some days ago." Santana noted. "She asked us about Quinn and Rachel, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Brittany said. "I told her I made out with Rachel once."

"I'm sorry, what?"

That was the voice of Madison, who was in the glee club when Rachel and Kurt ran it.

"Oh, hi Madison!" Santana exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

"Hi girls." Kitty said, walking up to them. "I just introduced Marley and Madison to each other. As i've gotten the pleasure to work with both in my glee club years."

"Hi." Marley said with a shy smile.

"Oh, how are you, Marley?" Santana asked. 

"Fine, thanks for asking."

"Yeah, I know things were hard for you some years back, so I just wanted to catch up now."

Marley smiled. "I'm feeling good today. And i'm living a great life! Mercedes actually contacted me to help me sell my first album!"

"Really?" Santana asked, "That's great! Can I hug you?"

Brittany smiled at her wife. She imagined an alternate reality where Santana was the coach of Glee club and made everyone feel safe and secure. That would be an awesome alternate reality. 

"You had a dark past?" Madison asked Marley. "I have kind of a dark past, too! My parents more or less neglected me and my brother as kids so we had to raise ourselves!"

"Maddie, you sound way too happy when you tell this." Kitty said. "That's not good."

"Uh..." Marley said. "I don't really have a dark past, I mean I had a pretty happy childhood. It's just that I, well... in sophomore year of high school I had some issues with... body image and... eating, and... well, I am better now."

"Cool!" Madison exclaimed. Everyone frowned at her.

"Uh, yeah." Marley replied.

Marley and Madison stared awkwardly at each other for a while. Kitty tried to break the silence.

"So, do you understand the point of mashups?"

"Oh my god!" Madison exclaimed. "No! Just have one song we can sing!"

"It was always so hard with mashups." Marley admitted. "It took me so long to not continue to sing one of the songs when I was supposed to switch."

"Oh my god, same here!" Madison said. 

The girls giggled. Santana glanced at them and studied their movements. Kitty was moving her head back and forth between her two friends, smiling at both of them. Marley was looking at Madison and giggling a bit too much for some reason. Madison grinned like she was trying to say something with her face.

"Well, it's fun to see you're all bonding." Santana said. "Brittany, can we go over here?"

"Why, is there an astronaut on a horse?" Brittany asked.

"Yes!"

  
As Santana dragged Brittany away, she started to whisper.

"Am I the only one who felt a vibe over there?"

"Vibes after apples?" Brittany tried.

"No. A love vibe. Not straight vibe. You know what i'm talking about?"

"Oh..."

"I think something is going on with Marley and Madison..."

Brittana shared a look and decided to go away. 

  
"Hi, guys!" Quinn shrieked. 

"Quinn-girl!" Brittany giggled.

"Hi, blondie." Santana said with a flirty voice. "How's it going with your... everything."

"Pretty fine, I guess." Quinn shrugged. "Me and Puck haven't moved in yet, but... we are moving forward."

"Yeah, why haven't you done that yet?" Santana asked. "You have been together for like seven years! How-"

"Santana. I don't really want to discuss it right now."

There was an awkward silence. Then came Rachel Berry, who is "awesome" at reading rooms.

"I see you guys are enjoying this party!" she said. "Isn't this fun? It's very nice."

"Yeah..." Brittany mumbled.

"So I don't know if you heard, but I got a cheerios uniform in the mail..."

Santana looked like she was about to laugh, Brittany just looked down at the floor and Quinn actually looked interested in the topic.

"Do you know who would send me their old cheerios uniform?"

"Nope." Brittany said. "Not at all."

"I know I gave mine in when I graduated." Quinn said. "I don't know many who keep them afterwards."

"What if Sue Sylvester sent it." Santana chuckled. Everyone else also chuckled.

"Yeah, like if she somehow thought Rachel wanted someone's old uniform." Brittany added.

Rachel suddenly stopped giggling. "Anyways, I want to talk a bit to Quinn. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Quinn said, "Sure."

  
As they walked away, Brittany and Santana giggled.

"I hope the baby inside of me is learning my wonderful nonchalance." Brittany said.

"My baby is feeling the gay vibes at this party." Santana added. She pointed at Rachel and Quinn, who were giggling about something.

"Wow, I don't even think anyone here is straight." Brittany said. "Is it because of us? Have we influenced people?"

"Most likely, babe."

  
Rachel suddenly stood on a little stage she and Jesse had in their house. She asked for everybody's attention.

"I was so happy you all could come! Uhm, me and Jesse have gathered you all here to... well, how shall I put it, honey?"

"Put it in the best way you can." Jesse said. He then put on some music, indicating Rachel was gonna sing.

Quinn and Jesse both joined her on stage. Rachel started to sing.

_"When I grow up_   
_I will be tall enough to reach the branches_   
_that you have to reach to climb the trees you get to climb when you're grown up"_

Jesse took the part.

_"And when I grow up_   
_I will be smart enough to answer all_   
_the questions that you need to know the answers to_   
_before you're grown up"_

Rachel and Quinn sung together for the next part.

_"And when I grow up_   
_I will eat sweets every day_   
_on the way to work and I_   
_will go to bed late every night"_

Now, all three sung.

_"And I will wake up_   
_when the sung comes up and I_   
_will watch cartoons until my eyes go square_   
_and I won't care 'cause i'll be all grown up!"_

  
They sang the rest of the song, taking turns in the different parts. When they were done, everyone applauded.

"So..." Rachel said, "Did you understand what we were trying to say?"

"Uh..." Brittany said, "Not really?"

Jesse and Rachel held hands, as Rachel spoke. "As you know, I was a surrogate to Kurt and Blaine's beautiful daughter, Dalton. And now..."

"... we are planning on having a child of our own!" Jesse exhaled. "Sorry, sweetie, I couldn't hold it."

  
Everyone gasped, applauded and cheered.

"So when I get pregnant again-" Rachel began.

"Wait, you're not pregnant yet?" Santana asked.

"No, we're just announcing that we are planning on having one."

"God, that's just false hope, Berry. It's not like me and Brittany."

Rachel frowned. "What do you mean like you and Brittany?"

"Oh." Santana said and smoothly took Brittany's hand. "Britt and I are pregnant."

"Wait, both of you?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Brittany confirmed, "It's like we're having twins."

  
"I am very confused right now." Artie admitted, "But... still, it's a pregnancy! Two pregnancies! I gotta call Tina! I want a baby, too!"

"I have literally been expecting this since I saw your proposal." Madison admitted.

"Wait, you saw their proposal?" Marley asked.

"Yep! It was awesome!"

Everyone gathered around Santana and Brittany, with hundreds of questions. The wives smiled. This was fun.


	6. Mall meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know the chapter is short, but I really really wanted to update this fic. It's been a while and I want to continue this, even if I am slow at updating lol.

_Hi, it's Kurt! It's been a long time since i've done one of these things. I'm a dad now! It's amazing. My daughter is the cutest thing in the world and I couldn't live without her. Everything she does is cute. Even when she vomits all over me, screams in the middle of the night, fills her diaper to the point where it leaks or sleeps when my favorite show is on, she's still the most adorable little nugget I have ever seen. And she is all mine... and Blaine's. It's ours._

"Dalton, now when you are three whole weeks old, daddy will make you listen to one of his favorite songs in the whole wide world." Kurt announced, and put on Beyonce's "Single Ladies".

He grabbed his daughter's arms and made them move a bit back and fourth, making it look like Dalton was dancing. She smiled at her dad.

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, i'm just showing our daughter some culture."

"Of course you are." Blaine gave Dalton a forehead kiss. "Gosh, imagine Brittany and Santana being like this when they have kids."

"Yeah, it's really gonna be interesting to see them in those situations." Kurt replied.

* * *

"Hey, I had a dream last night." Brittany said, "I dreamed we had a baby named Brittany junior. But then the baby was a boy."

"Interesting dream." Santana giggled. It was a normal day for them. They were heading out to go shopping some things. Some things they needed for upcoming events, or what you should call it. They had already prepared an empty room, but this room needed some stuff. "Okay, the goal for today is to find a good set of cribs." 

"But we don't even know the genders of our kids." Brittany noted.

"Since when are we buying for gender stereotypes?"

"Okay, you're right."

  
They got in the car and drove away to the nearest mall.

"We should make an episode of fondue for two where we announce that we're pregnant." Brittany said.

"I mean, most of our friends already know." Santana shrugged.

"I know, but you know, the fans."

"Or here's a fun idea. We don't say anything at all, don't even acknowlegde it when our baby bumps are big, and then all of a sudden we just have babies."

Brittany smirked. "Sounds awesome."

  
They parked the car and started to walk towards the mall.

"You know, my clothes are already getting tight." Brittany said. "Maybe we should add some new clothes to the things to buy."

"Of course." Santana nodded. "Can't wait to see how gorgeous you look in maternity clothes!"

"Right back at ya, honey!"

  
They immediately went inside a clothing store. They were supposed to shop only a few outfits, but the amount of baby clothes there just made them go mad. They had everything you'd want for a baby. Cute T-shirts, overalls, little shoes, little socks... it was so much!

"And this!" Brittany exclaimed, "And this! And this! And _this-_ "

"Britt, I know you're excited, but we can't buy it all." Santana giggled. "I wish we could, but even if we always have it good financially we can't buy the whole store."

  
Suddenly, they heard familiar voices.

"The hell?" Santana exclaimed. She took Brittany's hand and dragged her over to where she thought the voices came from. When she found out, she frowned a bit. "Faberry? What are you two doing here?"

Rachel and Quinn looked awkwardly at Santana, and then at each other.

"We're just... shopping." Quinn explained.

"At the baby clothes section?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you know, we found them cute." Rachel said. "Also me and Jesse are trying, so I just wanted to get in the mood."

"Where's Jesse?" Brittany asked.

"He's working." Rachel said. 

"Okay." Santana shrugged. "Well, good catching up to you, but we have some work to do."

* * *

  
Quinn and Rachel watched them go away, and then looked at each other.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Quinn asked. "If I was pregnant again, i'll tell as soon as possible."

"It's Jesse." Rachel sighed. "He doesn't want anyone to know yet, until it's confirmed that his son is on his way."

"Why does he want a son?"

"I don't know, he says a boy would have the most handsome look with our genes mixed."

"Oh my god. Rachel? What the heck?"

"I know, I know... but you know, maybe he's joking. I don't think gender really matters to him, because it doesn't to me."

Quinn shook her head and took a deep sigh. She wondered how Jesse would react if Rachel carried a girl.

No, actually she wanted it to be a girl. Just to see his reaction.


	7. Baby shopping

_Hi, it's Kurt! It's been a long time since i've done one of these things. I'm a dad now! It's amazing. My daughter is the cutest thing in the world and I couldn't live without her. Everything she does is cute. Even when she vomits all over me, screams in the middle of the night, fills her diaper to the point where it leaks or sleeps when my favorite show is on, she's still the most adorable little nugget I have ever seen. And she is all mine... and Blaine's. It's ours._

"Dalton, now when you are one and a half months old, daddy will make you listen to one of his favorite songs in the whole wide world." Kurt announced, and put on Beyonce's "Single Ladies".

He grabbed his daughter's arms and made them move a bit back and fourth, making it look like Dalton was dancing. She smiled at her dad.

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, i'm just showing our daughter some culture."

"Of course you are."

Blaine gave Dalton a forehead kiss. 

"Gosh, imagine Brittany and Santana being like this when they have kids." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, it's really gonna be interesting to see them in those situations." Kurt replied.

* * *

"Hey, I had a dream last night." Brittany said, "I dreamed we had a baby named Brittany junior. But then the baby was a boy."

"Interesting dream." Santana giggled. It was a normal day for them. They were heading out to go shopping some things. Some things they needed for upcoming events, or what you should call it. They had already prepared an empty room, but this room needed some stuff.

"Okay, the goal for today is to find a good set of cribs." Santana said.

"But we don't even know the genders of our kids." Brittany noted.

"Since when are we buying for gender stereotypes?"

"Okay, you're right."

  
They got in the car and drove away to the nearest mall.

"We should make an episode of fondue for two where we announce that we're pregnant." Brittany said.

"I mean, most of our friends already know." Santana shrugged.

"I know, but you know, the fans."

"Or here's a fun idea. We don't say anything at all, don't even acknowlegde it when our baby bumps are big, and then all of a sudden we just have babies."

Brittany smirked. "Sounds awesome."

  
They parked the car and started to walk towards the mall.

"You know, my clothes are already getting tight." Brittany said. "Maybe we should add some new clothes to the things to buy."

"Of course." Santana nodded. "Can't wait to see how gorgeous you look in maternity clothes!"

"Right back at ya, honey!"

  
They immediately went inside a clothing store. They were supposed to shop only a few outfits, but the amount of baby clothes there just made them go mad. They had everything you'd want for a baby. Cute T-shirts, overalls, little shoes, little socks... it was so much!

"And this!" Brittany exclaimed, "And this! And this! And this-"

"Britt, I know you're excited, but we can't buy it all." Santana giggled. "I wish we could, but even if we always have it good financially we can't buy the whole store."

  
Suddenly, they heard familiar voices.

"The hell?" Santana exclaimed. She took Brittany's hand and dragged her over to where she thought the voices came from. When she found out, she frowned a bit. "Faberry? What are you two doing here?"

Rachel and Quinn looked awkwardly at Santana, and then at each other.

"We're just... shopping." Quinn explained.

"At the baby clothes section?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you know, we found them cute." Rachel said. "Also me and Jesse are trying, so I just wanted to get in the mood."

"Where's Jesse?" Brittany asked.

"He's working." Rachel said. 

"Okay." Santana shrugged. "Well, good catching up to you, but we have some work to do."

* * *

  
Quinn and Rachel watched them go away, and then looked at each other.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Quinn asked. "If I was pregnant again, i'll tell as soon as possible."

"It's Jesse." Rachel sighed. "He doesn't want anyone to know yet, until it's confirmed that his son is on his way."

"Why does he want a son?"

"I don't know, he says a boy would have the most handsome look with our genes mixed."

"Oh my god. Rachel? What the heck?"

"I know, I know... but you know, maybe he's joking. I don't think gender really matters to him, because it doesn't to me."

Quinn shook her head and took a deep sigh. She wondered how Jesse would react if Rachel carried a girl. No, actually she wanted it to be a girl. Just to see his reaction.

* * *

"Do you think it was weird seeing Quinn and Rachel together?" Brittany asked.

"Nah." Santana replied. "They always had a thing with each other."

"I guess that's true."

  
After they had bought everything, they stuffed everything in their car and drove home. 

Brittany looked at an onesie she had insisted on buying. She had just been staring at it for a good amount of minutes, which made Santana frown.

"What are you thinking about, Britts?"

"Oh, just our child wearing this. It's so cute. I almost just want my baby now just to try it on."

"We could borrow Dalton and try it on her."

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Oh, could we do that? Babysit Kurt and Blaine's kid?"

"You know..." Santana said, "That's actually a good idea. We could ask them... it would be good practise to what we're up to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update this fic often but get ready for some brittana babysitting shennagigans next chapter!


End file.
